The story of Peter Pan
by Alliprince
Summary: A/U: What would happen if Emma was one step ahead of Peter near the end and the curse was never activated. Will they begin to think Peter is more than just an evil child... or is it just another one of Peter's plots to win the game? (Rated T for torture. Super sick of pairings with Peter so there is no romance with him in this! Rumpelstiltskin isn't his son either! don't own cover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: Okay, so we're just going to pretend that Rumpelstilskin isn't Peter's son and that Peter went to Neverland at the age he is currently (we're going to say 15-16) and the reason why Rumpelstilskin hates him so much is because he tried to take Rumpelstilskin when he was young and tried to take Baelfire when he was younger and almost succeeded. He also helped in a lot of other bad things and just basically makes their life suck. :) Okay? Okay! Here we go! Please enjoy the story! **

Peter glared around at the group of people. His plan was working so well too! Of course, he didn't take it into consideration that Rumpelstilskin would switch their bodies so soon. He thought he'd at least have the curse activated by the time that happened. Peter Pan never failed… well, except for today. That didn't make him happy. He also couldn't move which was very disorienting for him. Why could he not move? Peter couldn't remember much, but he did remember pain.

_Peter had been in Henry's body, reaching out to grab Felix's heart. Sure, the pain and betrayed look in his friend's eyes hurt Peter more than he could express, but it was a price that needed to be paid. As Felix fell to the ground and Peter held the heart in his hands and hesitated… that was his downfall. _

_"Freeze Pan!" Emma burst out of nowhere, gun cocked and ready to fire as she aimed it at Peter's head. The evil smirk came naturally over his face as he turned to casually look at her. Baelfire, or Neal as he went by now, along with almost everyone else was facing him, weapons drawn and glares or snarls on their faces. _

_"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He asked with a small sarcastic laugh. "You can't do that without hurting Henry." _

_"You're right," Emma stated, glaring at him with so much hatred in her eyes Pan was almost surprised she wasn't screaming her lungs out and cursing like a sailor. "Gold, do the spell." _

_"It would be my _pleasure_," Gold stated as he quickly took a black wand and waved it over Henry, who was in Pans body. It was slightly disorienting to look at himself from someone else's point of view, but Peter had more pressing matters at the moment. Both of them instantly fell to the ground, their bodies shaking as their souls left their bodies and went back into their original bodies. With a groan, Peter winced and flopped onto his stomach. _

_"Stay right where you are or—" Emma never got to finish her threat. Peter kicked her legs out from under her and teleported away behind the wishing well. _

_"Let's play," he whispered before he shot his hand forward, using his magic to try and trap all of them. _

After that it was a bit of a knew he had been winning, until a loud bang had filled the air and a sharp pain filled his body… was he shot? That would explain why his shoulder still hurt like crazy.

"Why hasn't he spoken?" Henry asked in a whisper as everyone sat glaring at him. Peter mentally smirked at them; they were still scared of him. That was good.

"He probably can't. The squid ink is flowing through his blood stream since Emma coated the bullet with it. I would be surprised if he could even blink," David answered, crossing his arms and sitting on the desk next to Henry. Ah, so that was why Peter felt as though he couldn't move. He was really starting to hate squid ink.

"So… what are we going to do with him?" Henry asked as Regina slowly walked up to the jail cell, looking Peter directly in the eye.

"We kill him," she responded, Mary Margret gasping as Mr. Gold agreed.

"We can't kill him Regina. He may have done some awful things but he's still a kid," Mary Margret protested as Hook narrowed his eyes. He obviously agreed with Regina.

"But we have to do something," Emma sighed as she shook her head.

"We could find a way to get the cuff to work on him, I mean if he didn't have his magic he wouldn't be a threat," Neal pointed out, Peter trying to narrow his eyes but failing. Who knew it took so much effort to make facial expressions. It was also very rude of Neal to think he was not a threat without magic. He would have to just prove them wrong.

"That's a good idea, but how long would it take to get it to work?" Tinkerbelle asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I could get it done in a couple of days, with the assistance of Regina," Gold shrugged his shoulders as Regina frowned.

"I still think we should kill him," she muttered as Emma rolled her eyes.

"We need to set up guards to watch him, make sure he doesn't have a way to escape," David turned to look at everyone. "We can work out a schedule so none of us get tired while on our guard."

Peter watched as everyone split into groups to start working. Emma, Neal, Charming and Snow working on the schedule and everyone else talking about how to get the cuff to work. Peter inwardly smirked. He could still win this game if he tried; sure the odds weren't in his favor… But that didn't mean he couldn't win.

**A/N: How did you like it? :/ I know it's not that good, but I'm working on it! The next chapter should be better. :) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon A Time the show would suck and no one would watch it because I'm a horrid writer when writing TV shows and I'd probably get canceled the first episode. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It had been decided. Mary Margret would take the first watch of the night, watching Peter until around midnight where David would then take over until four AM. After that Hook would take over until 7 AM where Emma would then come for most of the day since she was sheriff. The others would come if needed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" David asked as Mary Margret sat down in front of the jail cell. She smiled up at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine, go get some rest before you have to take over," Peter tried to roll his eyes. It was utterly disgusting how mushy those two. Finally, after a good bye kiss David left. It was almost time to set his plan in motion. Now all he had to do was wait.

***Break line!***

Emma walked towards Granny's Dinner, David following close behind along with Hook, Neal and Regina.

"I still say we should kill him," Regina muttered darkly as they entered the Dinner.

"Regina, that's not how we do things, though I do agree… He needs to be punished," Emma glanced around, finally spotting Felix sitting by himself in the corner. "Alright… let's do this."

The five adults walked towards Felix, all sitting down at the table with him. With a suspicious frown, Felix scooted over, making a little more elbow room for himself.

"Let me guess," Felix sighed as he pushed back his half eaten pancakes. "You have questions about Pan."

"You're not still loyal to him, are you?" Regina asked in a disbelieving tone as she raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not," Felix leaned back in the chair. "However, I know Pan and how he treats people who get on his hate list."

"What does he do?" Emma asked as Felix gave them a slightly evil smirk.

"Let's just say you _don't_ want to get on his hate list."

"Right, well we only need to know what the best punishment for him would be and we'll get out of your hair," David stated. Felix sighed once again and glanced warily at them.

"You'll either think it's too painful or not enough of a punishment," Felix's face was nearly emotionless.

"We don't have all night mate," Hook glanced around with a small eye roll as Felix glared.

"Make him grow older."

"What?" Regina asked while raising an eyebrow, Hook and Neal nodding their head in understanding.

"You heard me, make him grow older. Keep him here until he's an adult," Felix leaned back in his chair. "That's the worst punishment you could possibly give him… He hates adults so much, becoming one will be torture."

"Perfect," Regina smirked as she stood up, Emma narrowing her eyes.

"In case you're all wondering, that's going to take around four to five years," Emma stated.

"Five years, the day he came to Neverland he'd just turned fifteen," Felix stated as he took another bite of his pancakes. Someone was probably wondering why he was eating pancakes at night, but most of the Lost Boys had never had pancakes before and they were Felix's favorite food so far.

"Right, well that's still five years," Emma stressed the point as David rubbed his chin.

"Do you have any other ideas love?" Hook turned to her as Felix glanced between them all.

"The only other punishment that could affect him would be childish," the teen spoke up in monotone.

"What's that?" Neal asked.

"Baby him," Felix shrugged slightly, some of the adults giving him a confused expression. With a small sigh he continued. "Make him feel like he's five again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. It's been a long time since I've slept in one."

With that, Felix got up, leaving the group of grownups to decide which punishment they would use.

***Break line!***

Peter lay awake in the bed, thoroughly frustrated with squid inks abilities. It had been more than a couple of hours and he could just barely blink his eyes. Apparently, when squid ink got into your blood system, it took a lot longer than usual to wear off. That fact made him push back his plans, which he did not like. Pushing back his plans meant it would take even longer to get back to Neverland and the longer he took the older he would get. He promised himself he'd make them all scream for mercy.

"How?" Snow suddenly asked, Peter's eyes slowly turning to look at her. Apparently the squid ink had started to work when he had a glare on his face, so for now it was his only facial expression. "How, does someone so young become so _evil_?"

Peter hoped the glare would let her know he couldn't reply. With a disapproving shake of the head, Snow leaned back in the chair. She almost reminded Peter of someone… However, Peter did not want to remember whoever she reminded him of.

"Snow, can you speak for a minute?" David walked into the room, Emma could be seen in the doorway. "We've got things to discuss…"

Quietly, Snow got up and walked towards David, leaving Peter alone in the dark room. They were most likely discussing his punishment. Peter inwardly smirked at that, for there was no torture device, no whip that could break him. What he didn't know, was they were going about punishing him in a very different way.

**A/N: So, he's not really had a chance to be evil yet, but that will come! :) I was thinking of turning this into a small series of one-shots in this scenario. Your thoughts? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess I'm just not going to make him super, super evil like in the TV show because I don't feel I can really do it :/ ya know? So he's just going to be slightly evil in this one. :D Enjoy!**

Snow White was a lovely woman. She was kind, gentle and sweet. She didn't like seeing anyone in pain, even if they'd personally wronged her. However, she knew people needed punishment when they'd done something wrong. It was the natural state of things, you do something wrong and you get punished. It was justice and the world needed justice. Her justice wasn't as cruel as Regina's justice, but it was still justice. So, when it came down to things, Snow White supposed the punishments for Peter Pan weren't harsh, or cruel… they were just weird.

"You want to baby him?" She asked in confusion as she drew her eyebrows together slightly.

"He's going to stay here for five years in jail, until he's an adult," Emma began explaining as Gold narrowed his eyes. He thought the kid deserved more than an embarrassing five years. He deserved pain. "Well, Pan knows how to wait so, until he is an adult there's not much punishment. And we're not going to torture him."

"Can't we just… make him stay in jail all that time, I mean… babying him seems… _uncomfortable_," Snow pursed her lips slightly as a couple of them voiced their agreements.

"Pan is used to waiting," Neal spoke up with a frown. "He waited for the heart of the truest believer for what, over a hundred years? It would barely be a punishment for him."

With a sigh, Snow agreed, little did they know this would change them forever.

***Break line!***

Peter hadn't fallen asleep all night. It was a rule of his. He never went to sleep while away from Neverland. If he fell asleep, terrible things could happen. Like he could be drugged and then kidnapped, strapped down and then beaten to a pulp, or someone could even attempt to murder him. They'd all happened before and he wasn't about to let them happen again. That's why he rarely slept on Neverland as well. There are… or, were a lot of people on that island that wanted him dead, but could do nothing about it. Peter supposed it would be quiet and perhaps a tad bit boring when he got back, but he always had the mermaids to annoy so all was good.

It was now around noon, the sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Emma sat in her office, occasionally glancing up at him. He continued to glare at anyone who looked at him, letting them know he would kill them all when the time came. Emma wasn't paying much attention to Pan, Peter guessed she thought the squid ink would last longer. That was not the case. Peter Pan could move his entire upper body. It was his legs that weren't working yet. But no matter, he would still be able to escape if needed. Suddenly, Emma's phone rang, the blond girl stopping whatever she was doing and answering it.

"Yeah?" She asked as the other person on the end of the phone talked. "Why would you need _that_ file? Oh, alright then fine no need to get feisty Regina."

Emma stood up and walked towards the closet which was filled with files. This was Peter's chance! As quietly as possible, he slowly rolled off the bed and inched towards the metal bars, the thought of a caterpillar suddenly entering his mind. Squid ink affected him differently apparently when it was in his blood stream, so he was able to use magic… just not how he usually would. Quietly, he pointed his finger at the metal bars and slowly a red line appeared, cutting the bar in half. As the bar pulled free he startedsqueezed himself through.

"I don't see it," Emma sighed, Peter freezing as she glanced back towards him. With a gasp, she dropped the phone and Peter squeezed out of the bars like a worm. "Pan!"

He quickly did a hand stand and started to run on his hands, making his way towards the door.

"He's _FREE_!" Emma screamed as she grabbed her gun and ran after him. It didn't take long for her to catch up, though Peter was in the parking lot by the time she did. Quickly she raced up to him and tackled him to the ground, a growl coming from his throat as he was flipped on his back, rocks poking into his shoulders and scraping his hands painfully. He heard tires squeal in the distance as he kicked Emma off and started to crawl away, trying to use his un-usable legs as best as he could as he dragged himself forward.

"Not today!" Emma shouted as she grabbed his feet and started to pull him back. If it wasn't so serious, it would've been a comical sight. Peter was completely horizontal, his hands grabbing onto a nearby sign and Emma pulling at his legs, trying to get him to let go.

"Emma!" Hook yelled as he raced up, grabbing onto his waist. Peter kicked and squirmed as much as he could but two people were stronger than one. As the Charmings ran up to them, Peter's fingers slipped and he slammed down on the pavement, the air getting knocked out of his lungs and arm grazing a sharp rock.

"Grab him!" The Charmings, Hook, Emma, Tinkerbell, and Regina all grabbed onto him, pressing him against the ground. For a moment, a distant memory threatened to rise but Peter pushed it back, struggling as hard as he could to get up.

"What happened?" Regina snapped as she glared at Emma, all of them trying to keep Peter down.

"I don't know!" Emma snapped back, sitting on the teens back. "One minute he was in bed, not moving and the next minute he was squeezing through the jail bars while using magic!"

"He can use magic!" Snow gasped dramatically as they all put a little more weight to keep him down.

"I'll murder you all!" Peter vowed, his eyes flashing and a nearby postbox exploded, a couple people screaming.

"Lights out mate!" Hook hit the back of Pans head as hard as he could with the non-pointy end of his hook, the boy instantly falling limp.

**A/N: So what did you all think? :P Personally I had no idea how to continue this without cutting it off but here it is! :) I hope you enjoyed it. Go ahead and leave a review if ya want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: :P Not really sure where this chapter is going. I had a couple ideas so we'll see where this heads! :P Enjoy!**

The first thing Peter felt when he woke up was pain. He didn't know why he felt pain at first, because it most certainly wasn't being tortured. It was clear to him the Charming's wouldn't allow it. So why did he feel as though someone was stabbing him in the guts? That was when it hit him. _Neverland water_. He'd drunk the water from the center of the island countless of times to heal wounds and sickness, it was probably just wearing off. That was bad.

"He's awake!" He heard Henry urgently say as Peter opened his eyes. He was back in the jail cell, this time he could feel the magical restraining spells placed on it. There would be no more escaping with magic as long as the squid ink was still in his system. Much to his disappointment, he still couldn't wiggle his toes. Peter liked to say he had a high pain tolerance, but right now it was taking everything he had to restrain from wincing.

"Why is he so pale?" Tink asked as Peter sat up, holding his stomach. With a glare directed at the fairy Peter retorted.

"I don't know, why are you so ugly?" He growled, Emma taking out a gun and pointing it at him as David and Hook pulled out their swords and Regina pointed her hands threateningly at him, ready to use magic. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "It's not like I can escape right now, the squid ink is still in effect. Lovely strategy by the way, I didn't know you had it in you to be ready to kill someone Emma. That will be useful one day."

The savior narrowed her eyes as she walked a little closer, still pointing the gun at him. So they had decided they'd baby him, it didn't mean they were going to act like he wasn't a threat.

"Something's off," Emma announced as she stared at him, Pan giving her one of his smirks. It was proving difficult to keep up the 'I'm in control' look. A sharp pain shot through his stomach, making him flinch slightly, though he just made it look he was getting more comfortable.

"Are you okay mate?" Hook questioned while raising an eyebrow, taking a cautious step forward.

"I'm fine, the real question is however how you will all be doing in a matter of days," Peter loved playing mind games, making people think they were in danger when in reality they were the ones posing a threat to him.

"What did you do?" Regina growled while walking forward. Peter simply leaned forward and gave them his best smile, letting them know he wasn't going to tell. With an irritated sigh, Emma turned around and walked into her office.

"Hook, you keep an eye on him, everyone else in here. We need to figure this out _before_ it gets out of hand," Emma declared, Hook taking a seat as everyone else filed into the office. When the door shut, Peter turned away from Hook, letting a small wince come onto his face. He wouldn't have been able to keep it up much longer.

"What's that on your back," the pirate suddenly spoke up, Peter feeling something wet start to form on his back. With a confused frown Peter touched his back and looked at his hand, his eyes widening comically and mouth parting open. His entire hand was red. Peter could hear Hooks chair scrapping against the floor as the man quickly stood up and raced towards the office, banging on the door.

"We have a problem!" He shouted as Emma walked out. "Pan's entire back is bleeding."

"_What?_" Emma walked quickly over to the bars where Peter sat frozen on the bed, staring with wide eyes at his hand. It wasn't like he hadn't seen blood before, just not this much of his own blood.

"What happened?" Regina demanded as she glared at Peter. "What did you do?"

"Someone call the hospital!" Peter wasn't quite sure who had said that, everything was kind of blurring together, the only thing he could see was his bloody red hand. Another shot of pain burst through his stomach, a hiss of pain coming from his mouth as he hugged himself. He heard the jail door opening and suddenly Emma was in front of him, the gun in her hand as safety.

"What happened?" She demanded as sirens wailed in the distance. Peter's eyebrows drew together as it got harder to breath. "Pan, what. Happened?"

"I'm _bleeding_," Peter gasped in shock as the room spun. "Why am I bleeding?"

It was then Peter passed out for the second time that day, this time from blood loss.

"Help me carry him out of here," David quickly scooped the limp boy up in his arms and started to jog out of the police station as fast as he could, the ambulance arriving. The paramedics quickly took the boy and whisked him away to the hospital, David going along with them just in case he woke up and decided he would try to escape.

"We need to talk to Gold," Emma sighed as she watched the ambulance go. "He's the only one who seems to know who Pan is and what his history might be."

"At least this gives us the perfect opportunity to baby him," Hook sighed with a frown. They all had one question on their minds though… What happened?

**A/N: I know, it's short :( sorry! But at least I'm updating right? :P I hope you liked it even though it was overly dramatic. I will update again soon though! And when I say soon I mean whenever I can :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who as reviewed so far and apologize for the last overly dramatic chapter :P Enjoy this next one!**

Mr. Gold had been working none stop on trying to get the cuff to work on Peter. He'd already failed twenty times but that wasn't going to stop him. He'd fail a million times if that meant he'd finally find something that worked. As he placed another spell on a new cuff (the last one had exploded) he heard the bell on his door ding and footsteps quickly rush inside. With a sigh, he turned around and saw Emma, Henry and Tinkerbell walk in.

"We've got a problem," Emma began, Mr. Gold sighing dramatically as he leaned against the table.

"And whatever might be the issue dearie?" He asked. He could already tell he wasn't going to like it.

"Pans in the hospital."

"Oh no, whatever are we going to do?" Mr. Gold sarcastically replied, turning back towards the cuff which had melted. Another failure. With another sigh Mr. Gold grabbed yet another cuff from the large stack to his right and set it in the place of the melted one.

"His entire back was bleeding Gold, and he wouldn't give us answers so… we came to you since you seem to know who he was," Tink crossed her arms. Mr. Gold turned around and looked at them, crossing his arms.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, his voice clearly stating he could be doing something better with his time.

"Who was he before he went to Neverland?" Henry piped up, Mr. Gold's eyes darkening.

"He so happened to be a friend of mine that one day got up and abandoned everyone," Emma frowned slightly. She could tell Mr. Gold was telling the truth… she just didn't know if it was the_ entire_ truth.

"Why, what happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't know… he just left one day," the pawn shop owner seemed sad after that as he turned back towards the task of getting the cuff to work. "If that is all you require, I really must be getting back to my business."

***Break line!***

Dr. Whale had no idea who or what this teenager had been through, but from the horrible damage his skin had taken he knew it must have been a lot.

"Is he alive?" Grumpy asked as the Dr. walked into the room, Hook raising an eyebrow, silently asking him what condition the boy was in.

"Yes, he's alive. We—" Whale was interrupted with an unhappy sigh from the dwarf who sat down, disappointed along with Regina. With a small glare directed towards the two unhappy people he continued. "We had to do surgery and put him on high pain medications. His pancreas was erupting. He probably won't be able to comprehend anything for at least a couple hours."

"Is he awake?" Regina suddenly brightened, an idea forming in her head.

"Yes, would you like to go see him?" Whale was cautious of course, Regina had a habit of taking the hearts of the people she hated and it didn't seem like she cared for this young one.

"Yes!" Regina and Hook spoke just a little too quickly for the Doctors liking. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before leading the two adults to the hospital room where Pan was. It was a large area, almost exactly like the kind Hook was in when he got hit by the car. With a slightly evil smirk Regina walked into the room and up to the bed.

"Hello Pan," The queen snarled slightly, the boy giving her a glare. Hook didn't know when or how he they would start to baby him, just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Peter drew his eyebrows together, giving them a confused stare.

"Where am I?" He suddenly asked, glancing around the room. He then looked down at his hospital gown. "And why am I in a _dress_?"

"You got hurt mate, what we want to know is how," Hook leaned against the bed as he stared at Pan who gasped dramatically as he snapped his fingers.

"I bet it was the butterfly girl!" He declared, a suspicious look on his face as Regina raised her eyebrows and Hook's eyes widened slightly. "She's always trying to steal my stuff!"

"Who's the butterfly girl?" Regina asked as Pan sighed.

"The sparkly fairy princess," Pan replied, smiling at them happily. "She arrived on Always Isle a couple weeks ago and wants a way off, but once you get on Always Isle you have to always stay. It's the rules."

"Always Isle?" The Pirate frowned slightly as he thought before he realized what Pan was talking about. "You mean Neverland right mate?"

"You talk funny," the teen scrunched up his nose and giggled quietly. It was obvious he was on a high dose of pain medication like Doctor Whale had told them. Regina wondered if he would remember any of this later.

"Are you alright mate?" Hook quirked an eyebrow as Peter threw his arms out and flopped on the bed frowning.

"No," he pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm in pain, I have no idea who you guys are or where I am and I'm wearing a dress."

Peter looked down at his hospital gown, poking at it with his lip curled up in disgust. Regina had to admit, he looked rather foolish at that moment. He then turned to them.

"Why am I wearing a dress? I don't even _like_ dresses!" He complained as Emma, David, Henry, Mary Margret and Tink came into the room cautiously. Peter gasped and pointed at Tinkerbell a smile on his face. "It's the fairy princess! She's come to rescue me!"

"Excuse me?" the fairy raised an eyebrow as Henry hid a smile, David and Mary Margret having slightly shocked expressions.

"Why isn't he handcuffed?" Emma urgently walked over to Regina. "He's dangerous."

"I don't think he is at the moment love," Hook nodded his head towards Peter who was sitting there, a small smile on his face. "Go ahead and ask him how he's doing."

"Um… Hey Peter, how are you doing?" Emma didn't know why she was doing what the pirate told her to do, but she needed to find out why Peter wasn't handcuffed and if he needed to be.

"I flew through a rainbow once!" Peter exclaimed excitedly as he bounced in the bed. As quickly as his sudden outburst came, it left, leaving a frowning teen. "It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"What did you do to him?" Snow asked worriedly as she walked up, Peter throwing the covers over his head as he giggled.

"I didn't do anything! He's just on a high dose of pain medication," Regina defended herself as Henry walked up to Peter.

"Hey Peter, can you tell me a story?" He suddenly asked, a mischievous smile on his face as the boy threw the covers off his head and turned to Henry.

"Finally, someone who _gets me_," Peter smiled and patted the twelve year old on the head. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named George, I don't know why he was named George because it was a very stupid name that everyone else made fun of but his father named him so that was that. One day George was walking through the forest when his older brother came along, his older brother also had a stupid name though I can' remember it so we'll just call him…"

Peter paused as he thought before snapping his fingers, an idea popping into his head.

"We'll call him _Stormageddon, dark lord of all_!" Peter then got an evil smirk, the entire room seemed to get colder as he continued the story. "Anyway, one day George was running through the forest when his older brother, Stormageddon, dark lord of all! Caught up to him and started to scold the boy for running off because there were dangers in the forest. Then the boy George walked home with Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All because his older and much wiser brother was always right and they lived happily ever after because they were home on time and their father wasn't mad at them for being late because they _weren't_ late but home on time because George didn't argue with Stormageddon Dark Lord of all, he actually listened to his older brother for once and by doing so, saved their lives and they lived happily ever after. The end!"

Henry blinked, a small frown on his face.

"Felix lied," he finally sighed as Peter went off on his own little world. "He isn't that good at telling stories."

"Right, well we have to figure out what to do," Emma looked away from Peter who was telling another story to Henry, a frown still on the boy's face.

"Well, first of all we should get some handcuffs and maybe more squid ink," Tink suggested, the others nodding their heads in agreement. As the group separated once again to get what they needed, Peter came back into reality, but played along with the little act that had been going on. He would escape, no matter what.

**A/N: :P Well that was fun to write! I hoped you all liked it! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: :P I have so many idea's for this next scene and have no idea which one to go with so I'm gonna try and do all of them! :D Enjoy**

Peter almost smirked as the group of adults separated; foolishly thinking he was still being affected by whatever the Doctor had injected him with. This was fool proof, all he had to do was act like he was in his own little lala land and then when they weren't looking he'd escape. Brilliant!

"Oooh, sparkles," Peter whispered as he stared up at the lights. Henry would be a problem though. The boy didn't look like he was going to be leaving any time.

"Um, Peter don't stare at the light, it could hurt your eyes," Henry spoke up, Pan turning to look at the twelve year old boy.

"M'kay," he whispered and lay back down on the bed, pretending to be in lala land again. Henry got a suspicious look on his face as he turned his head towards Emma, never taking his eyes off of Peter.

"Hey Mom," he called, Regina and Emma turning towards Henry. "I think it's wearing off."

As fast as lightning Peter jumped out of the bed, ripping the IV needle out of his arm and held it up to Henry's neck, holding the boy as a hostage. Someone screamed as everyone drew their weapons, Henry's eyes wide as Peter smirked. Where the IV needle had been was stinging like crazy but Peter had more important things to focus on than pain. Getting to Neverland was the most important. This would be a fun new game to play though! He already wanted Henry dead but at the moment he could use him to escape.

"Walk where I direct you," he commanded and started to bring the twelve year old towards the door. "Nobody walk towards us or he gets pierced through the neck!"

"You're psychotic," Emma muttered angrily as Peter reached the door. Freedom was close!

"Well, it's been lovely staying here with you all, but I really must be going," The teen then pushed Henry forward and took off out of the room and down the hall.

"Get him!" He heard someone shout as he turned the corner. Which way to go, which way to freedom?

"What are you doing out of bed?" He heard a nurse ask in shock as he turned towards her.

"Tell me the nearest exit or I'll impale your neck with this!" Peter threatened as he backed the nurse up into a corner.

"T-the elevator over there, press the f-first floor button and y-you'll be in the lobby!" She stuttered, Peter smirked as he raced into the elevator and slammed his hand onto the number one.

"Hold the elevator!" Hook shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards Peter, the teen pressing the close doors button as fast as he could.

"Come on, come on," Peter muttered as the pirate got closer and closer, the doors slowly shutting. Without a moment to spare Captain Hook slid into the elevator right as the doors shut and the small room slowly going down.

"Stay where you are," he growled and held up his sword, narrowing his eyes at the teen who let the needle drop to his side casually. There was no point in fighting against Hook with such tiny a weapon.

"Ah, the love-sick pirate," Pan leaned against the wall, letting his mouth take over. "Trying to capture me so the swan will see you as 'good'? We both know what you're really like, deep down inside. Don't try and fool her Captain."

"I'm not fooling her," the pirate nearly growled and took a small step forward, Peter letting out a sarcastic bark of laughter.

"You can say that again, she can see right through you after all."

"Back into the corner," Captain Hook suddenly commanded, nodding his head towards the small corner. Pan raised an eyebrow as he stayed put.

"I have a deal for you," Pan got a very businesslike look across his face as he placed his hands behind his back. "I will get you the Jolly Rodger if you let me go just this once."

"My ship?" his sword lowered for a couple seconds as he got a look of slight shock over his face before he raised it again with suspicion. "And how would you plan on doing that mate?"

"I have ways," Peter smirked evilly, the elevator starting to come to a stop on the first floor. "You didn't take _all_ of my lost boys you know. I wasn't stupid enough to keep them all on Neverland."

"What do I have to do?" Hook asked quietly as the Elevator came to a stop. Peter let a more… evil look come into his eyes as the doors opened.

"Let me leave this hospital," as Peter said this, he felt the squid ink fully ware off. This would be fun.

"No deal Mate," Hook rushed forward, Pan pulling his hands up and freezing the pirate in place.

"Sorry _mate_," he mocked as he backed out of the elevator. "Your loss!"

The smirk never leaving his face, Peter rushed away from the elevator, the doors shutting Hook inside.

"Freeze!" He heard Emma shout as she burst through the door, holding up her gun. The teen simply pushed his hand forward, shoving Emma back through the air.

"Just when they think they've won," he whispered to himself as he casually walked towards the door. It was at that moment a very wet mop came out of nowhere and hit him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"I've got him!" The nurse he had threatened earlier shouted with glee as she continued to smack him with the mop. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he made the mop disappear and he stood up, raising an eyebrow at her. "Don't got him! Someone help!"

_"Lights out!"_ Dr. Whale hissed as he stabbed Pan in the back of the neck with a syringe, Peter swiftly turning around in anger. How could he have not seen him? Peter's vision swirled as he leaned against the wall, focusing his magic on teleporting out of there but it was too late. A curse word directed at the Dr. Pan fell to the floor unconscious, but not before he sent a spell towards Dr. Whale, causing him to fly back and hit his head against the wall along with the nurse. If he was going down he was going down fighting.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) My favorite part is when Hook and Peter are talking in the elevator, I think I did that rather well! I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review and thank you to the Guest people who give reviews, they mean a lot! The more reviews the more updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the super delayed update! Been really busy! :) Anyway, here it is!**

With a silent groan of pain Peter opened his eyes, back in the hospital bed with both his hands handcuffed and squid ink smeared on his arm. It would be a couple hours until it wore off but at least he could still move. He just couldn't use magic.

"He's awake," Henry whispered as he tried to sit up. He really should've used his magic to heal the wounds on his back before they captured him. The room that had been filled with small chatter instantly quieted as everyone turned to look at him. Peter gave them an evil smirk as he tried to show them he wasn't in pain. They couldn't make him fear them. It was all part of the game.

"Here's the deal," Hook began as he took a step forward, Peter smiling at them.

"I already know our deal," he spoke up, everyone turning to look at the pirate, a grimace on his face.

"Killian?" Emma questioned with a warning tone.

"And I didn't accept it," he ground out as the smug teen continued to smirk. "You need punishment Pan, and punishment you will receive."

"Let me guess, an eternity wasting away in the jail? Or perhaps you'll let the good old dark one have a couple rounds at me? Either way you'll be wasting your time. Nothing you do will scare me," that wasn't quite true, and Emma knew that. She did have a superpower for a reason after all. She just didn't know what would scare him, hopefully the punishments they had in mind would be enough.

"We're not going to torture you Pan," Mary Margret spoke up, looking Peter directly in the eye. "We're going to baby you."

Peter raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly, confusion written over his face.

"So… as a punishment you're going to treat me like a _king?_" He laughed with another smirk.

"We're not treating you like a king," Regina deadpanned as she placed her hands on her hips, a frown on her face.

"You're going to be doing everything for me," he shot back before turning to Snow. "Would you be a dear and get me some water? I am ever so thirsty. Oh, and then you can pour it in my mouth for me!"

"So… you're not the _least_ bit worried about your punishment so far?" Emma asked as she walked forward. As Pan opened his mouth to speak she interrupted. "Just so you know, I kind of have a superpower. I can tell when _anyone_ is lying so you might want to choose your next words carefully."

This troubled Peter greatly, for he was used to lying whenever he had to or when in the enemies grasp. If she could tell when anyone was lying, she would probably be able to tell that this was far more than worrisome for him. It terrified him. For longer than he could remember he always did everything for himself and hated to be babied. It made him feel weak and he _hated_ to feel weak. Feeling weak reminded him of a time he tried his best to forget. A time before he came to Neverland.

"You can tell us any time now mate," Hook smirked. Peter was obviously trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm not scared of you," he told them, never breaking eye contact. And it was true. He wasn't scared of the savior because he knew she wouldn't torture him. She might have someone else do it, but she wouldn't do it herself.

"Wait," Henry suddenly spoke up, an idea forming in the boys head. "He's just avoiding the question. He said he's not scared of you mom, he didn't say what he felt about the punishment."

Everyone turned to look at Pan once more, the teen glaring almost grumpily at the boy. He should have killed Henry when he had the chance.

"How _do_ you feel about it?" Regina took a step forward, keeping a smirk off her face as Peter gulped quietly. Before he could answer Doctor Whale came in, eyes focused on a clip board in his hands.

"I have to check his wounds," he spoke up as he walked over to Peter, setting the clip board down. "Flip on your stomach Peter."

The teen raised an eyebrow as he gave the Dr. an unamused look, staying exactly where he was. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, Dr. Whale waiting for Peter to obey him before he realized the psychotic teen wasn't.

"Don't make me use force," he warned, Pan scoffing as he rolled his eyes and looked casually around the room. Dr. Whale frowned and glared slightly at him. "David, come over here for a second."

David was a buff man, Peter had to admit. He also looked well over a hundred pounds with all his muscles.

"Be careful," Mary Margret whispered as her husband walked over and sat on top of Peter, the air getting knocked out of his lungs.

"Get off!" the teen growled as he struggled, Dr. Whale coming over and unlocking both the handcuffs, then grabbing his hands and putting them in the other handcuffs. Now his arms were crossed over his chest. It would be much more comfortable for him if he was to flip over, but it wasn't like he was going to do that.

"Now flip," Dr. Whale commanded once again, getting nothing but another eye roll.

"You're acting awfully childish mate," Hook told him as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, like _you_ did everything my lost boys said for you to do when you got hurt," he shot back smugly, Emma giving the pirate a questioning look, Hook nodding his head in a 'touché' sort of way.

"Get off for a second," Dr. Whale instructed Charming as he walked forward, determination written across his face. The moment the king was off, Dr. Whale flipped Peter over onto his stomach, David sitting back down so he wouldn't move.

"Right, let's get this over with," Dr. Whale whispered as he started to take off Peter's shirt. However, the teen wasn't going to give up that easily. He lifted his head and started to breath out all the air from his lungs before slamming his head into the pillow. Everyone was silent for a moment, watching Peter.

"Is… he trying to suffocate himself?" Mary Margret whispered after a moment. Hook swore as he raced over to Peter, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up.

"Take the pillow, I've had just about enough of this!" Dr. Whale grumbled as Henry grabbed the pillow. Peter's shirt was discarded on the floor now, red visible through the white bandages. As the Dr. removed them, a gasp echoed around the room, Regina and Emma covering Henry's eyes at the same time as Mary Margret covered her mouth. Peter winced into the covers as all the bandages were removed, sticking to his sore back.

"How the heck did that happen?" Emma muttered as she shook her head quietly as Dr. Whale got the disinfectant out.

"What's that?" Peter hissed as he tried to get a look at what the Dr. was doing.

"It's going to help stop infection," Whale replied as he took a cloth and poured the stinging liquid over it. "This might sting_ just_ a bit."

Pan's body jerked violently as the Dr. pressed the cloth down on his back, pain visible on his face. Now was a good time to start babying him as any, so Snow quickly went up to him and started to caress his cheek.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, just listen to my voice Peter. It'll be alright, the pain will go away—" Peter didn't like her touching his cheek, and her fingers happened to be right by his mouth so he did the only logical thing that came to mind. He bit down firmly on her fingers, a gasp of pain coming from her mouth as she tried to pull away, however she wasn't going to get away so easy. Peter locked his jaw and glared up at her, Hooks mouth falling open slightly. "CHARMING!"

"Let her go!" David shouted as he tried to pry the teen's mouth open, blood coming from Snow's fingers as Peter let out a mighty shout through clenched teeth, partly from the pain and partly to scare them.

"Drop it!" Dr. Whale commanded as he poured the disinfectant over the open wounds to try and get Pan to let go. His reaction was almost instant. A short scream escaped Peter's mouth as he dropped Snow's finger and pressed his face into the bed, his body shaking slightly from pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," Snow whispered quietly as she held her bleeding finger, Emma, Henry and David all crowding around her to see if she was okay. Hook knew she'd be fine… he also knew Pan still needed punishment, so with a sigh he walked over to him and knelt by the teen who was hiding his face in the bed.

"Mate, you alright?" He whispered quietly as Regina watched, Dr. Whale continued to work on Peter's back, Pan jerking his body away more than a couple times. "Don't worry, I'll get you some nice green Jello when you're done."

"What the heck is Jello?" Peter's muffled reply could be heard, the pirate cracking a small grin at his curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough," he muttered as he glanced at Peter's back, a grimace instantly coming onto his face. "Mind telling me how _that_ happened?"

"Yes, you made me stay here instead of Neverland so, just like your dear _brother_ the water wore off."

"You're avoiding the question," Hook deadpanned harshly, the mention of his brother making him remember how painful it had been and how painful it still was. "Why did you need to drink that water in the first place?"

"I got hurt, why else would you drink that water?" came the sarcastic reply. Dr. Whale put more disinfectant on Peter's back, another jerk and hiss of pain coming from his mouth, though it was muffled. Hook had to admit, he was doing a rather good job at hiding the pain he was most likely experiencing.

"I gathered that, but how did you get hurt?" Hook sighed irritably as Peter turned to look at him, his face dead serious.

"If I tell you," he began, the pirate surprised he was even thinking of telling. "Will you leave me alone?"

"Aye." At this, Peter turned away, almost bashfully before he continued.

"It… was a flying fail," Hook barely heard what Peter said.

"You crashed while flying?" he questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"_Aye_," Pan mocked and turned towards him again as Dr. Whale started to bandage up the wounds. "Now go away."

The Pirate slowly stood up and backed away towards Snow who now had a bandaged finger. If the Captain had Emma's superpower, he would know that everything Peter had said was a lie. He didn't fall while crash while flying. In fact, he'd gotten those wounds before he'd come to Neverland… But it would take a lot more than disinfectant and being babied to get him to tell anyone.

**A/N: So this is a little longer than most chapters! :D I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for lack of posting! Been really busy since my family is trying to adopt. :P I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: One word, JellO! If you haven't seen the deleted Jello scene in Once Upon A Time with Captain Hook then please go do that before reading this chapter! Season three spoilers though! **

Peter was propped up into a sitting position with a couple fluffy pillows. The group of adults and Henry had left his room along with Dr. Whale to discuss what had happened.

"He bit you Snow, we have to do something!" David stated as he held his wife's hand.

"It's not that bad," she shrugged her shoulders as Regina gagged slightly. "And besides, if you were in this exact same situation only he was the one trying to baby you, I'm pretty sure you'd bite his finger too."

"That's no excuse," Regina crossed her arms and glanced into the small window, watching Peter. He was focused on something, the handcuffs. He would never get his hands out, so Regina turned back to Snow. "He needs to know he can't push us around. We're in charge right now, not him."

"I have the perfect thing love," Hook replied as he sauntered up to them, a devilish grin across his face as he held a tray of Jello. "Time for some answers."

"You're going to give him Jello?" Henry raised an eyebrow as Emma gave them an unconvinced frown.

"Not give," Hook shook his head slightly as Regina smirked. "Force feed. Regina love, would you mind helping me?"

"No, you can't force feed him Jello! He could choke," Snow started to walk forward, Charming holding her back.

"Do what needs to be done," he told Regina as the pirate and the queen walked into the room, everyone else moving to look in through the window.

"Hello mate," Hook greeted as he set the tray of Jello down in front of the teen, a look of disgust instantly coming over his face. "Hope you're hungry."

"That _cannot_ be food," Peter stated and moved back slightly as Regina smirked.

"It is food, and you're going to eat it," Regina walked forward creepily, a small bit of worry forming in Pan's stomach.

"But it's moving," he whispered as he stared in slight horror at the wiggling food. He then narrowed his eyes as he moved just a little closer, inspecting it. "Is it still _alive!?_ Even _I_ had more humanity than to feed my prisoners food that was still living!"

"It's not alive," Regina held back a laugh as Hook smiled, Emma getting an amused expression over her face as she watched. "And you'll eat this, unless you give us some answers."

"_Really?_" He replied sarcastically as Hook handed Regina the fork. Slowly, she pressed the fork into the Jello, causing it to wiggle wildly and Peter wince ever so slightly. She took a big chunk of it on the fork, melted Jello oozing from what now looked like a wound and off of the fork as she moved it towards his mouth.

"Open up mate," Hook commanded, Peter pressing his lips together firmly, staring in disgust at the Jello.

"You want us to use force?" Regina was only about six inches away from Peter now, the fork touching his lips. "Fine, we'll use force!"

With magic, Regina forced Peter's hand open and stabbed the fork into his mouth. Peter flipped out, straining against the handcuffs and spitting as much out of his mouth as possible as he moved away from Regina.

"That is disgusting!" He shouted at her angrily as the pirate cracked up. "You just tried to feed me a living piece of glop!"

"Is Peter Pan scared of eating living glop?" Regina shot back as she took another fork full of Jello.

"Of course not, it's—"he was interrupted as she forced another piece of Jello into his mouth. He spit it out again, making it go splat on the floor, the Queen already having another piece ready.

"You wouldn't have to eat it if you'd just tell us what we wanted to know," Regina pointed out as she sat next to him on the bed.

"And what would you like to know?" He asked as he moved as far away as he could for safety, Hook smirking as he walked to Peter's other side. He loved making Pan uncomfortable. Usually it was the other way around.

"How did you get the wounds on your back?" Regina asked coldly, Peter rolling his eyes.

"Uh, no love, he already told me that," Hook spoke up, Regina turning to look at him with bewilderment.

"You mean he willingly told you how he got hurt?"

"Yeah, he fell while flying," Hook explained as Peter let a small smirk come onto his face.

"This is Peter Pan one of the masters of manipulation we're talking about right?" She deadpanned, Hook turning to look at the smug teenager. It was then he knew Pan had lied to him, it was rather foolish of Hook to believe him in the first place though.

"I'll hold him, you stuff him," The pirate stated as pushed Peter down in the bed, Regina getting the fork ready and stuffing more into his mouth. Strangled noises of protest came from his throat as the Queen continued to stuff him, Pan out powered by Hook. They did this for about three minutes until Peter's voice could be heard through the coughing and disgusted protests.

"Okay!" He shouted as Regina paused stuffing his mouth, Peter still trying to get all the Jello out of his mouth. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Hook raised an eyebrow as he let Pan sit up, a greenish tint to his face. It could've been bits of destroyed Jello or the teen was actually feeling rather nauseous.

"Tell us how you actually got the wounds on your back," Regina commanded as Peter sat there, a slightly sick expression over his face.

"Never," He whispered before leaning over the side of the bed and puking, Regina's and Hook's mouths' shooting open. They didn't expect that.

"Alright, that's enough," Snow stated as she walked in and crossed her arms. With a small groan, Peter flopped back on the bed. "Are you alright Peter?"

He glared at her as she walked over to him, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his mouth.

"Get away," he growled and scooted over away from Mary Margret who frowned before turning towards Hook and Regina. "Out."

With a sigh the two walked out of the room, Mary Margret glancing at Peter before following them. She couldn't help but think, if they already knew how he got those wounds babying him would be so much easier… Little did she know, there was a certain green witch waiting with baited breath as she stared at the small town of Storybrooke.

**A/N: Soooo, watcha think? Cliff hanga! :D Tell me what ya thought in a review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been really, really busy! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**P.S. SORRY for not updating again!**

Peter wasn't happy. In fact, he was furious. No amount of glaring, protesting, growling, threatening and swearing could get the stupid adults to figure out he would not, repeat the word _not_, stand for this.

"It- um it's normal to uh, at-at first be wary of trusting someone to talk about your uh feelings," Archie stated as he pulled up a chair next to Peter's hospital bed, the boy giving him an unamused expression. "But I uh wanted you to know you can talk about uh anything to me."

"Anything?" Peter quirked an eyebrow, an almost malicious grin coming over his face. This would be fun.

***Break line!***

"How did it go?" Snow asked as Archie walked out of the hospital room, closing the door quietly with a frown over his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if there's anything I can do," Archie stated as he glanced back at the room. "I am afraid he is completely psychotic."

"Why, what did he say?" Emma raised an eyebrow as the psychiatrist shuttered.

"You would need a couple sessions with me if I uh told you," he whispered.

"Maybe he needs force?" Regina suggested, Snow shaking her head no.

"You are not torturing him."

"How are we doing on Gold's end?" Charming tried to change the subject, they'd been talking about how to baby him and it was time for a discussion change.

"He's still working on the cuff," Emma shrugged with a frown. "He did seem to be hiding something though… maybe we should go and ask him more questions about Pan."

"I'm not sure he would tell us anything," Mary Margret shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms.

While they were discussing on their next move, Peter was working on getting his hands out of the hand cuffs. They were starting to annoy him. He'd already managed to get one out and it would be rather easy to get the other out. Five seconds later he was free. With a simple sigh, he glanced around the room, looking for any sharp dangerous objects he could use. There! A large needle filled with some sort of liquid. That could work. He slowly got up, wincing as he moved his back. He'd actually managed to forget about his life before Neverland… until the wounds came back. Every memory had come crashing down on him. They were really horrible too.

"This will be fun," Peter whispered to himself as he walked over to the sink, glancing aback at the door before he quietly tuned it on, rubbing at the squid ink on his arm.

***Break line!***

Mr. Gold had to hold back a very happy skip as he walked into the hospital, the new and improved cuff in his hands. Peter would soon be magic-less! As he approached the group of adults and Henry he could tell…. Something was off.

"Where's Pan?" He asked as he stopped walking. "The cuff's finished."

"That's a relief," Regina sighed as Emma pointed towards the door. Mr. Gold glanced between them all, dread setting into his stomach.

"May I ask, who is guarding him?" Everyone glanced around at each other, a slight wince coming across Hooks face.

"Oops?" Henry suggested as Regina, Emma and Mr. Gold pushed their way past the others, opening the door. Peter was out of the bed, handcuffs off as he held up a syringe, a glint in his eyes.

"Well hello Rumple," he greeted as he sat on the counter, kicking his legs back and forth. "What brings you to this _dreadful_ place?"

"I've come to take away your magic," the dark one bared his teeth slightly as he took a step forward, Peter raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Peter whispered tauntingly. Mr. Gold knew the squid ink had worn off. The teen had way too much confidence. "You see, I rather like my magic… I'm sure you and her highness over there like it to, your own magic I mean. You both have powerful magic… shame if something were to,_ happen_ to it."

"What do you mean?" Regina growled as the teen stood up, holding back a wince. He would have to heal that as soon as he escaped. He didn't like to admit it, but he was slightly rubbish at healing spells and they required a ton of concentration if you were to heal wounds of his size without a scar. In reply to Regina's growl, Peter simply smirked and waved his hand, all of them freezing on the spot.

"Be careful, you could hurt yourself," he whispered before using his magic to teleport himself away. Everyone unfroze, dread settling into their stomachs. This was bad… really bad.

**Three Months Later**

Peter had vanished. Completely disappeared. They'd enlisted the help of Ruby and Granny to try and find him but with no such luck. Then, to make matters worse a new villain appeared. The Wicked Witch of the West. So far, they'd figured out Regina was her sister and that she was after a baby. Snow White and Prince Charming's baby. Yes, the two lovebirds were having another child. What was the problem though right? It would be at least six more months until it came… right? Wrong! The Wicked Witch had made a potion, causing the process of birth to speed up with no harm coming to the child itself. Instead of looking three months pregnant, Mary Margret looked nine months pregnant, and their child was the only thing the green woman needed now was the baby… a baby born of true love.

The group didn't know where Peter was. In fact, The Wicked Witch herself didn't know where he was and frankly, at the moment she didn't care. But Peter knew where they were. He was watching them with narrowed eyes, planning his revenge. With great effort, Peter had finally managed to heal his wounds, hoping that the spell would also take away those horrid memories that had resurfaced.

"It's almost time," Peter whispered to himself smugly as he watched The Wicked Witch walk into the hospital, the guards uselessly trying to keep her out.

"Pathetic mortals," Both Zelena and Peter thought at the same time as some guards fled and others were knocked out. Peter knew Zelena would have that baby soon, he would just have to make sure he was ready to move. You see, he had a plan… a plan to go back and change everything once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: I updated especially for Guest because he/she reviewed! :D Here you go! The story is really starting to come together. **

Peter was watching them fight in the hospital, a small smirk playing on his lips. This Wicked Witch was marching sassily towards The Evil Queen.

"Take another step and I'll roast you," Regina threatened, putting on a look of confidence over her face.

"Please," Zelena rolled her eyes slightly as she thrust her hand out, Regina flying backwards and the 'protective shield' the Savior had helped put up. Peter smirked as Regina lost consciousness. It was time to move. With a flick of the hand Peter had vanished from the tree ledge he was watching from and appeared in a warehouse, strange markings on the ground. It was where the portal would be. Now only to wait.

***Break line!***

Zelena was back, holding the Dark Ones knife and forcing him to follow her. Hatred was clear in his eyes. Oh, and the Wicked Witch had the baby in her arms. Wonderful! She'd succeeded. That was really helpful to Peter's plans.

"Nothing is more innocent than a new born babe," Zelena rocked the baby, Peter hiding behind a large hay stack. "And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all."

Slowly, she lowered the baby into a basket, all the other ingredients she needed placed in the proper place.

"The product of true love," Zelena smirked as Peter thought. She did an awful lot of talking. It would be nice once he killed her. Even when he didn't know who she was, he found her chattering annoying. She started to walk towards Rumpelstilskin, hips moving left and right to try and gain the Dark Ones attraction. Peter knew it was useless. There was only one woman for him and it wasn't the green skinned witch. "You see, once I change the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances."

She paused, walking around him. Peter nearly gagged.

"And, Rumple… you will choose me. And I will be enough."

"No, you won't," Mr. Gold stated, his face emotionless. "And no matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you."

Oh, he really was cross with her, wasn't he. Zelena simply chuckled, her eyes holding no amusement. Slowly, she raised her hands in the air. Peter could almost hear the dramatic music as he tensed, ready to spring into action. Magic shot from all the ingredients into the air, twirling around into a circle, getting closer and closer to the middle until they collided, a large ball of energy forming in the middle.

"Don't worry, dearie," Zelena turned to Mr. Gold. "Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing."

Right as Peter was about to bounce into action a voice sounded off from the entrance.

"It isn't over yet," David stated, determination written across his face. Before he could be seen, Peter ducked behind the hay bale once again. Zelena gasped before getting control of herself. Robin hood, The Evil Queen, Prince Charming, Emma Swan and Captain Hook all marching forward in a line.

"And who's going to stop me?" Zelena asked calmly. "Certainly not the savoir."

Peter peeked over the edge of the hay, David nearly glaring at her as he spotted his child.

"Go. Get him," Emma whispered, holding up her gun. Peter remembered he didn't care for that weapon. "We got your back."

"And I've got your heart," Robin Hood stated, Peter rolling his eyes. Wouldn't those two just kiss already? They all separated and began fighting Zelena, Peter standing at attention ready to move in when the time portal opened. Peter nearly jumped when a monkey thing came out of nowhere and started to try and kill them. Slowly, Zelena started to choke the evil queen.

"Only light magic can harm me," she smirked, Regina gasping for a breath. "And you're as dark as they come! It was your _destiny_ to be this way. And it was also be your undoing!"

"Don't tell me what I can be!" Regina forced out, Zelena chuckling in response. The evil queens sister then started telling of the time she tried to be good. Peter didn't really focus on her words, he only really focused on the portal and people who were getting closer to him. A light suddenly started coming from Regina. Peter felt his mouth fly open as the evil queen, the evil queen! Started to use light magic.

"No way," he whispered to himself. And he thought he'd seen everything.

"What are you doing?" Zelena demanded, Regina looking just as surprised as Peter felt.

"Changing," Regina stated dramatically, fear flickering in Zelena's eyes. Regina shot her hand forward, causing the wicked witch to fly backwards. No, no! He still needed her! The dark ones dagger flying across the floor. Regina smirked as she walked over to her.

"How?" Zelena asked, mouth gaping open.

"I make my own destiny," Regina replied with a smile. She then yanked the Jewel that gave Zelena her power off her neck, the witch gasping in shock as her magic fled from her body. What a foolish little girl. Slowly, the portal disappeared, Peter narrowing his eyes. Zelena would pay for what she'd failed to do. Everyone rushed around to fix everything, the flying monkeys turning back and David rushing towards his child. Peter slowly backed into the shadows, preparing to flee. They hadn't seen him yet, he could still form a plan. Peter sighed in relief as they all started walking out of the warehouse.

"You failed," Regina stated smugly, still holding her jewel. "You're not going anywhere."

Everyone stopped and turned, Mr. Gold taking a step forward.

"I beg to differ," he growled, anger coursing through his veins. For once, Peter was happy he wasn't on the receiving end of the Dark Ones anger. He shot his hand forward and dragged her towards him. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena shouted as Regina picked up the Dark Ones Dagger. Peter felt his eyes widen at the scene playing before him. Regina really had changed.

"With pleasure!" Mr. Gold growled, about ready to kill her.

"No!" Regina shouted, using the dagger to make Gold back away. "Enough… This ends now."

"After everything that witch has done… You're gonna protect her?" He asked while pointing an accusing finger at the witch.

"Good magic stopped her, and good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

Peter nearly face palmed. How cheesy!

"She killed my son!" The Dark one shouted, Peter's eyes widening. Baelfire was dead? Wow, that was news. He wondered briefly how it happened before he decided he didn't care.

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?" Regina asked quietly.

"You can't be serious," Mr. Gold whispered in disbelief.

"I am," Regina nodded her head, Peter face palming. "Heroes don't kill."

"So now you're a hero?" Zelena spoke up, her voice cracking softly. Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Today I am."

***Break line!* **

Peter frowned as he pouted. They'd taken everything, but left the strange circle engraved into the ground. He'd left the warehouse, finding no use with it anymore… It was then, when he was in his hiding spot glaring out across the small town he saw it. A huge, beam of light shooting into the sky… the portal had somehow been activated. Without a second thought, Peter teleported inside the warehouse, instantly getting sucked towards the light. He quickly pulled out his dagger and flung it into the ground. He groaned as he held on with all his strength. Suddenly the door shot open, Emma Swan and Captain Hook standing there.

"Pan?!" Emma asked shocked before they were both pulled forward.

"The game's begun!" Peter shouted with a smirk and let go off the knife, shooting into the portal to change history.


End file.
